Talk:Flying Thunder God Slash
THE Tobirama's space-time technique? 0_o Yes, it had to be brought up sooner or later. I doubt that a simple swipe of sword has to be named as such, not to mention it's unlikely a Mangekyou Sharingan Uchiha skilled with a sword would get hit so easily, notice Izuna's reaction, it had to be super fast thus unexpected, the scene doesn't tell at all what happened other than Izuna getting hurt by Tobirama, tho perhaps he teleported?--Elveonora (talk) 15:17, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :I was going to add all that good stuff to the article when I was creating it (even prepared to add Flying Thunder God as the parent tech) but decided that the fallout from actually doing that would be way worse than leaving it blank. We need not only more information, but also need to clarify older info we already have on the wikia.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:26, March 19, 2013 (UTC) What makes me think this is not only the fact that Izuna couldn't react but also Tobirama looks blurry all around thus teleportation. And yes, it's just a speculation at this point, tho as I said, if not me, someone else would have brought this up sooner or later instead--Elveonora (talk) 15:30, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Probably, but we don't know it. Though if I remember correctly Minato noted that masked man aka Obito had better time-space ninjutsu than him or second hokage. It would be interesting if the two jutsu were connected. And Izuna wouldn't be defeated so easy considering like you said that he had Sharingan which had turned into Mangekyo. can't remember user name (talk) 15:31, March 19, 2013 (UTC) @Cerez, if a connection is proven later on, wouldn't Minato's be delivered and this parent? "_"--Elveonora (talk) 15:52, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :I really dunno. I hope that when they do that, we get more information.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:59, March 19, 2013 (UTC) When studying the photos, you see that the technique stabbed straight through his chest. This means that by some means, Tobirama went through Izuna, with his blade going straight through, implying some type of space-time ninjutsu. :While there certainly isn't enough information to establish a relationship yet, to prevent issues in the future (as we could be waiting a while for more information), maybe we should add a trivia note. Something like "this technique shares part of it's name with the Flying Thunder God Technique, though what relationship exists between the two, if any, is unclear", should hopefully appease most for the time being. Blackstar1 (talk) 21:09, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Literal English naming What would the last character "り" mean in "飛雷神斬り"? When I looked it up at Denshi Jisho (seems to be reliable to me) it came up as "ri" or "advantage, benefit, profit, interest." Also, if it has the kanji "斬" or "zan" in it's name and "り" or "ri" at the end, how does it change from zanri to giri? On another note, kinda funny how the technique is called "Flying Thunder God Beheading", yet it came out as a slash to the midsection. I guess Tobirama missed lol. General Awesomo 20:21, March 19, 2013 (UTC) They're not meant to be translated separately. It comes from a verb. Look here. Also, there are several other techniques ending like that. Every named kenjutsu technique used by Kumo in the manga and anime ends like that. Omnibender - Talk - 20:25, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I see. Looking up 斬り came up as 斬り合う/kiriau, 斬り込み/kirikomi, etc. Then why isn't the romaji called "Hiraishinkiri"? Everytime I look up "giri", it always translates to "duty, sense of duty, honor, decency, courtesy, debt of gratitude, social obligation" and all that jazz. How does that make sense? General Awesomo 20:45, March 19, 2013 (UTC) It's called rendaku. Some sounds in the Japanese language change depending on the sound that precedes it. Omnibender - Talk - 20:49, March 19, 2013 (UTC)